


Treacherous Slopes

by Gleaminginthespotlight



Series: Lofted Life [2]
Category: New Girl (TV 2011)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, I Love You, One Shot, Song: Treacherous (Taylor Swift), first I love you, little cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleaminginthespotlight/pseuds/Gleaminginthespotlight
Summary: He doesn’t know what it is about him, but something in him wants to protect her. Since the day he met her all of his thoughts came in terms of keeping her safe. If he hurt her, he didn't know what he would do. She deserves someone who sends her roses and sweet compliments. Not someone who might make a fart joke on accident or trip over his feet while trying to do something romantic. He has seen the world first hand, he’s seen the world and how bruised it could be. He doesn’t know what he would do if he had to bring her into that world. What he would see himself as. He isn’t what you would see as a perfect boyfriend. Hell, he’s been scared of commitment since the day he knew what it was.
Relationships: Jessica Day & Nick Miller, Jessica Day/Nick Miller
Series: Lofted Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048105
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Treacherous Slopes

**_And all we are is skin and bone_ **

**_Trained to get along_ **

**_Forever going with the flow_ **

**_But you're friction_ **

They didn't have fancy date nights as Schmidt and Cece would, didn't have dates where you could look at the two and get whisked away with fantasy and romance. They didn't have the kind of love you would write Hallmark movies about. Didn't have the kind of thing going where you would envy them. They weren’t the kind paintings would be made of. And to be honest, so far he didn't think they would ever be known as being even close to the greatest love story in history. That wasn’t what he wanted them to be. They had date nights with Wii Bowling and racing down the aisle of supermarkets in shopping carts until they got kicked out. They had summer nights where they'd sit on the fire escape and listen to the summer breeze and the idiot a few apartments down, light fireworks. 

During these though, he learned who Jessica Day is. 

There are a lot of things he notes that make Jessica Day who she is. From the blue eyes and how they put the Los Angeles sky to shame, to the way her bangs bounce as she goes along happily smiling and doing simply what she does best. There's her bright smile when paired with her big heart can make someone completely fall in love as they fall into place. There's the way she makes everyone around her feel welcomed, no matter if she feels that kind of warmth for herself or not. She deserves the world, and he wants her to know that. Wants her to trust him. There is something about their nights out that causes Nick to recount all the reasons he loves her, even if he's never said those words.

_1\. He's broken, he's made out of glass and he's afraid if she comes too close to him she’ll get wounded. He could never forgive himself if he were to hurt her. She reminds him of pillows and flowers when he himself is disasters upon disasters waiting to happen. He’s nails against wood breaking those around him to his breaking point._

And maybe he's just being too cautious, she accepted those parts of him when they started dating. When they started to no longer worry about those around them becoming nosy. The day that he admitted to himself that they truly were in this for the long run, that's when he realized Jess was stubborn. She was tough and loved every inch of those around her so deeply and intensely. She brings out a sense of joy, and no matter what it's who she is.

While he? He is a bundle of fears and regrets. He is permanently stained with these ideas that he’s too afraid to lean in on. He’s all you're warned about in school. And mostly he’s him. And he's afraid all together she’ll see they're completely different people. 

_2\. She belongs in the museum and he's not used to nice things. He never had been, even when he was younger his parents wouldn't trust him with the glass things. He's not saying she's weak or can't be touched. What he is saying is he doesn't want her to be broken when it comes to his hands. He wouldn't ever forgive himself._

Winston had made comments that he seems to be more careful, more cautious. Winston made the comments that he seems to be doing a lot better. Even asked him the question of “dude are you on drugs?” to which he would shake his head and get back to what he was doing. She deserved a prince charming, and if he had to be that. He would. Even if it went all he stood for, he knew she wouldn't care if he did any of this or not. But there was something to her that made him want to reach out and be better. Something in him that made it so he didn't want to be a hurricane of a human and instead come calmly to the shore. He hadn’t found himself coming with grace before. If there weren’t reasons for him to stay, he would have found himself leaving with every ounce of his body, even if it was screaming that there was something good here. He was a flight risk. A safety hazard with a fear of falling too deeply. 

_3\. He's not sure if he's worth the risk. Jessica Day from what he's known has been soft and looks as if she's cautious and safe, he doesn't want to be a risk that she regrets taking. He doesn't want to drag her away from all he knows if he can stop it._

He doesn’t know what it is about him, but something in him wants to protect her. Since the day he met her all of his thoughts came in terms of keeping her safe. If he hurt her, he didn't know what he would do. She deserves someone who sends her roses and sweet compliments. Not someone who might make a fart joke on accident or trip over his feet while trying to do something romantic. He has seen the world first hand, he’s seen the world and how bruised it could be. He doesn’t know what he would do if he had to bring her into that world. What he would see himself as. He isn’t what you would see as a perfect boyfriend. Hell, he’s been scared of commitment since the day he knew what it was. 

_4\. He doesn't know where to plant his roots. In fact, he’s terrified of doing so. What if he finds a comfortable place and then instantly regrets it._

He's always been a flight risk and the worst part is with his fear of falling and diving in too deep he doesn't know what the hell he’s doing. He’s placed his nest in the loft for who knows how long, but with Jess, they couldn't stay there for their life. They had to move on, see other places. What if he wouldn't be able to provide for the life she needs? She has always had a wanderlust quality to her, and at the moment she realizes he’s not as quick on his feet to move as she is, he’s afraid he could be left behind. She deserves Paris a city that is as romantic and stunning as she is, but he knows her smile would put everything there to shame. 

**_That nothing safe is worth the drive_ **

**_And I will follow you, follow you home_ **

**_Follow you, follow you home_ **

He sat on the couch of the loft thinking these things through he listed off everything he had been feeling. He didn't know what led him into thinking this, but as he looked down at her, she smiled. “Are you feeling okay Miller?” she asked, setting her glass of cheap wine on the table in front of her. 

“I’m doing just fine,” he commented. Before deciding that now was the time, he knew that he meant it. “You know I love you... right kid?” he asked, getting a full toothed grin to come from the girl sitting next to him.

“And I hope you know I love you…” she offered and he knew she meant it. Knew with every fiber of his being. 

**_This slope is treacherous_ **

**_I, I, I like it_ **

Here’s a reason for him to say those things he had been feeling. 

_1\. He means it and he has a feeling she knows he does. They might be a cosmic galaxy ready to burst. But at least if they do, she’ll be there to hold tight onto him as they do so._

As they sit on the couch, the lights dimly flickering above them, he realizes. There is no place where he’d rather be. You can save Paris for the people who know what they are doing when it comes to love. Right now he and Jess are just making it up as they go, and he? He likes it.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally can't stop writing one-shots based on Taylor Swift songs. It is the thing that fuels my creative outlets. So I hope you all enjoy these, I have a few ideas for multi-chapter fics. I just have no idea that people will actually read them. So whoops. Comment some things & ideas you want to see for these two, and I'll look through them & see if I can do that justice. Added note, I'm always looking for writing friends within my fandoms (New Girl, NCIS, Criminal Minds, Glee, and so on) so if you're a writer for those, I'd LOVE to become your friend. So so much love !! 
> 
> xoxo,  
> JJ


End file.
